Wireless communication devices are widespread throughout many industries today. Pressure on the industry is to make the devices more efficient, economical, and generally smaller. The antenna is one essential feature of the wireless communication device. Many devices today use retractable antennas. Thus, improvements to the electrical and mechanical features of the retractable antenna are desired.
One telescopic, retractable antenna is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,642, titled Telescopic Retractable Antenna with Improved Contact System, issued Jan. 31, 2006, and incorporated herein by reference. While the '642 patent describes an improvement over some telescopic elements, its overall characteristics make is a less than desirable antenna design.